1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for mounting an accessory, such as a grass trimmer, to a riding lawnmower.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the field of lawn maintenance, a number of accessories may be needed in addition to a lawn mower to properly manicure a property. To prevent the mower operator from having to make multiple trips around the lawn after having mowed it, a variety of ways of combining lawn mowers with other accessories have been suggested. However, the prior art shows that attempts to mount accessories such as grass trimmers, edgers, and so forth to the mower have been insufficient in some respects. For the most part, where simple accessory mounting systems are suggested, the accessory is relatively rigidly mounted to the mower so that the mower operator is required to position the mower in order to position the accessory. Where the accessory is mounted in such a way as to grant a wider range of movement, the accessory mounting system often is mechanically complex and therefore susceptible to damage and expensive repairs. What is needed is an accessory mounting system that is simple, durable, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture and maintain, but that also provides the mower operator with a wide range of accessory positioning options that are relatively independent of the mower position.